


Unplanned

by hariboo



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first person to hear Jane is pregnant isn't Thor. It should be, but extenuating circumstances. This happens a lot when it comes to living in Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

The first person to hear Jane is pregnant isn't Thor. It should be, but extenuating circumstances. This happens a lot when it comes to living in Stark Tower, though she should mention they're not in Stark Tower at the moment. But to have it be Clint Barton of all people, even Jane wasn't counting on that. It's not that she doesn't like Clint, but Jane isn't particularly close to him. Not like she is with some of the others -- Tony and Bruce are givens, seeing as she spends a good part of her day with them in the labs, she and Natasha have a weekly self defence lesson and lunch with Pepper when their schedules allow, and even she and Steve watch baseball together -- but he's the one in crashing Quintjet next to her. 

Like she said, extenuating circumstances.

Now Jane's proud of many things in her life -- fixing an interstellar bridge, anyone? -- and one of these things is that as of yet she hasn't thrown up or fainted in any of the situations dating a God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard, and Avenger (it's the last one that really does rack up the Life Threatening Situations, too) has presented her with. So when a Doom Bot blows out one of the Quintjet's wings as she and Hawkeye are leaving the Helli-carrier it surprises not only her but Clint when she throws up all over her shoes. Fainting doesn't seem that far off either, come to think of it.

Clint, trying to keep them steady and alive, bless his heart, has apparently never met a bad moment he couldn't make worse and says, "Geez, you okay there, doc? Don't tell me your pregnant or something?"

Jane had really wanted Thor to be the first to know, but he was in Asgard for the weekend, and then Darcy was in Africa trying to help Black Panther strike a truce with some neighbouring countries, so she hasn't had a chance to tell her best friend either. And as she throws up again, the Quintjet tipping precariously to one side as Clint tries to level them out, she decides that someone _should know_ she's knocked up in case they don't make it and her thought process goes more or like this:

 _Sure, let's tell Clint_.

"Yes, actually," Jane says, wiping her mouth on her shirt sleeve. The Quinjet spins at her words and Jane manages _not_ to throw up this time. Morning sickness, her butt. 

Clint pales. Not before, when it was obvious they were going down and the scenery was spinning around them. But now. The ground is rushing up on the and one of their wings is on fire but it's the fact that she pregnant that drains the colour from his face. Not for the first time Jane thinks Clint is more than a little strange. Airducts? Really?

"Oh shit, Thor's going to kill me."

Jane wants to laugh, but nope, looks like she's throwing up again -- so much for her twenty-nine year old streak -- and she bends to tuck her head between her knees. That's when she feels a hand grip her shoulder, the twist of magic, and huh, now she's throwing up on what looks to be Tony's roof.

Clint curses near her. 

Jane looks up and sees Loki. Well that explains Clint's cursing. Loki looks paler than usual and is that worry in his eyes. Next to him Clint looks--well, like _he's_ not trying to throw up. 

Oh right, the magic. Clint still isn't a fan of it, especially when wielded by her brother-in-law. She doesn't think he'll ever get over that. She can't really blame him.

Spitting the taste of vomit out of her mouth, Jane's really just grateful to be on solid ground right now. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She crooks an eyebrow at Loki. He's supposed to be on Asgard too.

Loki looks away and is he blushing? (This is going down as her strangest day _ever_. That time when she and Tony switched bodies? Nothing compared to today.)

"Loki?" She prods.

"Heimdall might have heard your conversation."

Jane blinks. Conversation? What--

"OH." 

"As luck may have it, I was at the Observatory at the time and was able to make a timely journey." Loki's a really good liar on his worst day, but his excuse is so horrible that Jane has to bite her lip not to laugh. Or throw up again. It's a toss up.

She coughs. "Were you now?" 

He clears his throat. "I had business with Heimdall…" And oh there's something he's not telling her, _business with Heimdall, please_ , but she'll get it out him later. (Yes, it's a surprise to everyone involved that she and Loki have learned to get along. Thor had thought it was spell for the first few months. It wasn't. She's still not sure herself when she stopped glaring at Loki and started teasing, truth be told.)

Jane laughs, "Well, thanks. We appreciate you saving our butts. Don't we Clint?"

He looks between her and Loki and shrugs. "I could have landed it." Jane pats his arms. He probably could have, but she's just glad they didn't have to do some sort of crash landing. He smiles at her, looks at her stomach, at Loki and licks his lips. "Doc, I should…" He points with his thumb towards the Tower and Jane remembers: right, Doom Bots.

"It's okay, Clint. Loki will keep me company." She assures him. Right now they have their own things to worry about. Also, her mouth feels really gross.

Clint eyes Loki again, but nods, rushing away.

Waving to Clint, she looks back at Loki. "So?"

"Are you really with child?" He says and from the look on his face she's pretty sure he didn't mean to blurt it out like that. Jane smiles, patting his shoulder. 

"Yep, congrats, Uncle Loki."

He groans. "Please, stop." But there's twist to his mouth and Jane's no fool. Yes, he's a Machiavellian asshole a lot of the time, but he's family. He's excited. Impulsively and maybe because, you know, hormones and he did just save her and her baby's life Jane wraps him in a hug. He stiffens but takes it in good graces. 

"Thank you, Loki."

He clears his throat again. "You're welcome, Jane." This time she's sure he blushes. "Thor's going to be livid when he realises you were in danger, you are aware? He does not know yet, does he?"

"What makes you say that?"

"If my brother knew he would have been able to speak of much else from the moment he arrived to Asgard."

She cringes. "Good point, but I'm pregnant and he loves me. He'll suck it up." Jane then feels her stomach churn again, and yep, throwing up again. She only misses Loki's boots because he's fast. 

When she straightens, Loki hands her a bottle of water he must have conjured and she gives him a tried grin. He leads her inside.

With a sigh, Jane realises, damn, Loki is the second person to find out she's pregnant. Jane promises herself that Thor will be there third, but then remembers JARVIS decides he'll have to settle for fourth. Crap, Heimdall. Fifth then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such CRACK -- Loki and Clint are cringing that I even made them share a scene and Loki is getting hives at having done something genuinely nice -- that I came up with in an email with a friend and finally decided to share. Thor doesn't even show up! :(((


End file.
